En Secreto
by Haruka Cifer Nightray
Summary: Orihime llega a una preparatoria nueva tras huir de su pasado, pero lo que no sabe es que alguien la vigila muy de cerca. w Mi primera historia, soy nuevita en esto!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Hola, bueno.. este es el primer fanfic que publico y el primer UlquiHime también pues amo a esta pareja ^^Uu

Prologo: "Una nueva vida"

Me llamo Inoue Orihime y tengo 18 años, solía asistir a mi tercer y último año de preparatoria con mis amigos. Ahora, camino lentamente a lo que es mi nueva escuela, "Las noches" un campus donde se puede estudiar la preparatoria y la universidad. Es grande, muy grande… parece un gran palacio y está totalmente pintado de blanco. Tiene muchos árboles y plantas a su alrededor, una enorme piscina, con áreas para practicar todo tipo de deporte, establo y un lago un poco más alejado, en los costados del edificio están los dormitorios (derecho para chicas, izquierdo para chicos que por cierto son enormes). Lo mejor de este campus es que esta demasiado lejos de _ellos_..

Seguro que me divertiré mucho aquí y hare muchos amigos.. _Amigos.._ Tatsuki-chan sabe que no tengo nada en contra de ella y que era necesario irme lo más pronto posible de ahí… _ellos_ ya sabían mi ubicación y no tardarían en buscarme.

Me dolió dejarlos a todos, mas por que Kuchiki-san (una chica linda, de fuerte carácter y mucha iniciativa) se quedaría a Kurosaki-kun (el chico del que he estado enamorada desde que tengo memoria..) todo para ella. No es que yo y Kurosaki-kun nos llevásemos de maravilla tanto así como para que me prefiriera a mí en su lugar, pero aun así me duele.

-bueno…-dije- hoy desempacare y mirare el lugar un rato, me servirá para no perderme-reí sintiéndome algo tonta por hablarle al aire.

-con quien hablas, mujer?-me petrifique al instante, voltee de reojo para mirar a la persona que me había hablado. Era alto y delgado, de piel excesivamente blanca, cabello negro y con unos hermosos ojos verdes, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una playera blanca de manga larga. Era un chico sin duda guapísimo.

-c-con nadie… -reí tontamente y me gire hacia donde estaba el

-eres nueva por aquí-me miro fijamente, tan intensamente que no podía ni hablar, era como si me intimidara con solo verme, me puse muy nerviosa y asentí con la cabeza

-t-tu ya tienes tiempo en esta escuela?- el dejo de mirarme, se giro un poco y metió las manos en sus bolsillos y asintió mirando al cielo

-v-vaya, emm entonces debes conocer todo el campus..-el asintió otra vez-entonces… si no es mucha molestia, podrías… mostrármelo..?-me costó un poco de trabajo pedírselo, a lo mejor podría mal interpretar mi petición y creer que estaba tomando provecho de la situación.

El me volteo a ver de nuevo y alzo una ceja, al parecer… si lo había mal interpretado TOT

Muy nerviosamente sacudí las manos mientras decía: -s-si n-no quieres no, esto… tengo que irme, a-adiós!- dicho esto intente alejarme rápidamente pero tropecé con una de mis maletas y caí al suelo. –auch…

-ten más cuidado mujer… -se acerco a mi ayudándome a levantarme- está bien, te mostrare el lugar

-g-gracias… -me sentí una reverenda idiota, acababa de ponerme en ridículo

-primero, sabes donde están los dormitorios de las chicas? –me pregunto

-s-si, es el edificio que está ahí –lo señale y el asintió

-vamos a dejar tus pertenencias y después te mostrare la escuela.-cargo mis maletas, ayudándome a llevarlas

Llegando al dormitorio, muchas miradas asesinas me tomaron por sorpresa. Las chicas que estaban allí no nos recibieron como esperaba, fruncían el seño al verme pasar cerca del chico, cosa que me intimido y baje la mirada.

Cuando llegamos por fin a mi habitación, abrí la puerta lo más pronto posible y entramos. El dejo mis maletas en la cama y yo me voltee para mirarlo, el ya lo estaba haciendo, cosa que me volvió a poner nerviosa. El se sentó en la cama sin apartar la vista de mí.

-y bien, cuál es tu nombre mujer?

-y-yo… -balbucee como tonta, el por su parte suspiro sin quitar esa fría expresión del rostro.- I-Inoue Orihime.. t-tu cómo?-tal vez creyó que era incompetente

-Cifer Ulquiorra.

Mire la habitación atentamente, era enorme y blanca totalmente. Había dos camas pegadas a la pared de cada lado. Al fondo un gran ropero de puertas negras y corredizas. A un lado la puerta de un baño, corrí a asomarme al interior.

-woooaaaahhh! –dije sorprendida al verlo, era de color crema y azulejado con decoraciones de flores, tenía una tina enorme, el lava manos estaba hermoso y hasta el retrete estaba lindo, reí para mis adentros. Me voltee para salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de mi y entonces me estampe con algo o mejor dicho, _alguien_… caí al suelo mirando al frente y allí estaba él, parado frente a mí.

-al parecer Aizen-sama se esmero mucho en hacer bien este lugar-dijo sin prestar importancia de que yo estaba debajo de el

-sí, es un lugar muy bonito –le sonreí aun que no me mirara. Momento, dijo Aizen-sama? Dios! Se supone que debía verle cuando llegara aquí! Rayos, lo había olvidado por completo. Me levante de golpe y con mis manos tire de su playera, el me miro, al parecer sorprendido.- Cifer-kun, podrías llevarme con el director Aizen, por favor!

-hmm… sígueme-camino hasta la puerta, giro la perilla y se siguió.

-e-espera!-corrí hasta estar junto a él, de nuevo miradas asesinas me intimidaban.

Salimos del edificio, entramos al que se encontraba al lado izquierdo, caminamos por varios pasillos, blancos por cierto, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que tenía un letrero que decía: "oficina del director". Cifer toco la puerta levemente.

-adelante-dijo una voz masculina desde dentro, era más que obvio que se trataba de Aizen. Cifer-kun abrió la puerta y el director sonrió.-hola queridos, Orihime e Ulquiorra. Pasen por favor. –entramos y cerramos la puerta.

-hola, director Aizen-salude cortésmente. A él ya lo conocía, cuando vine con Tatsuki-chan a inscribirme, es un hombre amable y educado. Me recibió en su instituto prácticamente con los brazos abiertos.

-me alegra que estés aquí, espero que disfrutes tu estancia en "Las noches" y te agradezco de ante mano por tu preferencia-sonrió de nuevo-al parecer ya conociste a Ulquiorra, el es el mejor estudiante que he tenido aquí y me enorgullezco mucho de él.

Lo voltee a ver y le mire con curiosidad. En cambio el estaba serio, con esa cara aburrida que se cargaba desde hace ya un rato.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron dos chicos, uno moreno de cabellos azules al igual que sus ojos, fornido. El otro era delgado y muy alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro y largo. Ambos parecían molestos.

-director!-grito uno- como es eso de que tenemos prohibido entrar al área de deportes-gruño

El director suspiro algo cabreado, frunciendo el seño los miro enojado. –no les basta haber roto la red de voleibol, ponchado 3 pelotas de basquetbol y haber golpeado al capitán del equipo de futbol americano? Además, la arena de la cancha de voleibol no es para tirarse ahí a tomar el sol en ropa interior!

No pude contenerme las ganas de reír, así que sin poder evitarlo, solté una risita algo boba. Ambos voltearon con miradas asesinas, haciendo me sentir cucaracha. –l-lo siento… -dije apenada.

-quien es esta chica?-dijo el chico alto- es nueva?

-en efecto, pero no quiero que la asusten o tenga una mala impresión de la escuela y mucho menos de los alumnos. Así que compórtense adecuadamente-los miro Aizen con seriedad

-claro que no la tendrá- el peli azul, con su brazo derecho rodeo mis hombros abrazándome- me asegurare de ello –sonrió pícaro

Cifer-kun me jalo del brazo atrayéndome hacia él y sin decir nada le pico los ojos al chico y me saco de ahí.

-e-espera que haces? –me detuve un poco- ha-hasta luego director Aizen!-me despedí mientras el chico de ojos verdes prácticamente me arrastraba por el pasillo.

-hasta luego, Orihime-agito su mano en forma de despedida- espero verte pronto. Ulquiorra, trátala bien, es una dama no un animal-grito mientras detenía al peli azul para que este no atacara a Cifer-kun

-hmm…-el pelinegro me miro y siguió igual, hasta que salimos del edificio. Después de eso me llevo hasta un lugar con una enorme cerca.-llegamos.

Se detuvo y me soltó.-d-donde estamos?

-en el área de deportes, te mostrare primero este lugar.-entramos por la cerca y quienes estaban ahí nos miraron extrañados, supuse que era porque nunca me habían visto, o eso creí hasta que una chica de pelo verde bastante claro, camino hasta el con una pelota de basquetbol.

-tu aquí? Eso es bastante extraño, creí que los deportes no te… -me miro- oh… ya veo, estás ligando a una chica-sonrió insinuantemente- aun que eso también es extraño en ti

El solo la miro un momento y se giro, ignorándola.- este edificio de aquí es donde se llevan a cabo los torneos de basquetbol y sus entrenamientos.-camino y yo le seguí, llegamos a una cancha llena de arena- esta es la chancha de voleibol- siguió caminando y mostrándome la cancha de futbol, futbol americano, beisbol, el edificio de dos pisos, donde arriba, había un gimnasio y abajo enseñaban karate, kendo y demás. Volvimos a la reja donde entramos, salimos de ahí y caminamos hasta llegar a una gran piscina. No hablamos durante el camino, yo intente romper el hielo pero no supe cómo, así que me rendí.

-esta es la piscina, aquí también se entrena el deporte de la natación y…-no pudo terminar porque de la nada, salió una chica en bañador blanco, morena, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, excesivamente corpulenta, con una figura que envidiaría cualquiera y también desearían mucho, lo abrazo por detrás pegando sus voluptuosos senos en su espalda, humedeciendo su camisa.

-Ulquiorra, que gusto verte.-lo apretó mas al ver que estaba conmigo.

-suéltame Harribel-desprendió sus húmedas manos de su torso alejándose de ella.

-pero que pasa, es que ya no recuerdas que… -Cifer-kun la miro notablemente irritado.

-sigamos el recorrido, mujer. –camino sin mirar atrás

-h-hai!-le seguí, mientras la chica me miraba con odio.

Me mostro el establo y un criadero de conejos (cosa de la cual me enamore mas de esta escuela).

-y bien, que te ha parecido. –me pregunto mirando al frente mientras caminaba, con esas manos en los bolsillos que casi no se saco en todo el tour.

-es realmente hermosa esta escuela! –Dije emocionada- hice bien al inscribirme aquí.

-eso es bueno-camino hasta mi- es tarde mujer, regresa a tu dormitorio ya.-me miro fijamente

-está bien-le sonreí- hasta luego-me dispuse a irme cuando me detuvo tirando de mi muñeca acercándome a él.

-las clases comienzan mañana, sigue las instrucciones de tu compañera de cuarto, ella se encargara de ti en lo que te acostumbras a vivir aquí, cualquier duda o queja que tengas dímela de inmediato o en su caso ve con Aizen-sama, sin nada más que decir, me retiro, hasta después

Lo mire extrañada, más que un chico inteligente y guapo, pareciera como si se creyera soldado o tal vez comandante, dándome ordenes y comportándose tan formal, ni Kurosaki-kun era así

Camine lentamente a mi habitación mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy. Abrí la puerta y un grito me rompió los tímpanos de los oídos, mire asustada a quien lo había hecho. Una chica estaba mirándome aterrorizada desde una de las camas envuelta en cobijas con las luces apagadas y con un enorme televisor encendido emitiendo gritos y sonidos extraños. _Me habré confundido de cuarto?-_ pensé en ese momento puesto que no recordaba que en mi habitación hubiera televisor, ni muebles, ni lámparas de noche, ni peluches, ni… hay dios!

Bueno, ese fue mi inicio, no sé si sea muy bueno puesto a que soy novata . Espero les haya gustado y si quieren dejarme alguna crítica constructiva, alguna sugerencia, déjenme un Review, háganme saber si les gusto. Gracias por leer, bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Agradezco a todas las que leen mi fanfic, me inspiraran *O*! Muchas gracias!

-rayos… debí haberle puesto atención a Nell-chan cuando me dijo que nos veríamos en la fuente. No sé donde está y creo que estoy perdida… -Camino sin rumbo entre pasillos blancos, todos iguales, con masetas de plantas grandes en cada esquina.

_Mire atentamente a la chica y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda._

_-perdón, perdón!- cerré la puerta rápidamente- no puedo creer que me haya confundido de habitación… un momento… -mire el letrero de la puerta_

"_Habitación de Inoue Orihime y de Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel"_

_Me talle los ojos y lo volví a leer, no estaba equivocada… pero por qué había cosas nuevas en mi habitación y no lo había notado…? De pronto la puerta se abrió y salió ella._

_-disculpa si te asuste, estaba viendo una película de terror-sonrió- tú debes ser Inoue Orihime_

_-sí, soy yo… -iba a decir su apellido pero la pronunciación se me dificulto_

_-dime Nell, desde ahora seremos compañeras de cuarto y mejores amigas!-me abrazo- dormiremos hasta tarde viendo películas, comiendo golosinas, brincando en la cama, bailando…_

_-pero… mañana comienzan las clases_

_-oh! Es cierto… bueno, lo dejaremos para el fin de semana, venga, entremos y platiquemos un poco, ah, por cierto… cambie algunas cosas, espero no te moleste-sonrió de nuevo_

_-n-no, no importa –entre junto con ella_

Reí al recordar aquello y pensaba un poco en lo que Nell-chan me había dicho hace un rato, cuando salimos al término de las clases:

-"te veo en la fuente en una hora, Hime-chan, esta…"-por andar viendo una mariposa afuera de la ventana del laboratorio de física no la escuche si no hasta que se despidió. Soy todo un rollo ;O;

-y ahora que la tienes tan cerca, que harás?

-sí, tu sabes que no debes…

-yo digo que debería aprovechar

-pero está mal, si lo descubren estará en problemas, no solo con _ellos_, si no con Aizen-sama y su padre

-tienes razón… además, quien dice que ella te corresponde?

-ya cállense, meterse en mi vida no arreglara la suya

Escuche esa discusión de voces que creo reconocer, camine un poco y logre divisar a… -Cifer-kun? –el giro la mirada depositándola en mi haciendo que me diera un escalofrió.

-escuchaste?-dijo como si estuviera molesto

-d-de que hablas?

Camino hasta mi y cogió mis hombros con rudeza.-que si escuchaste la conversación de este par de idiotas-volteo señalando a los dos chicos que un día antes vi en la oficina del director Aizen.

-n-no… bueno… si… un poco… ¡lo siento!

Les dedico una mirada fría y severa para luego volverse a mí.-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

-b-bueno… yo… esto… -me estaba muriendo de miedo, sentía como si me fuese a desmayar en cualquier momento

-no creo que haya escuchado-dijo el peli azul

-no seas tan cruel con tu mascota-se rio el chico alto

De pronto Cifer-kun me soltó y se giro caminando un poco.-mas te vale mujer, vámonos par de idiotas

-mi nombre es Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, pero puedes decirme Grimm, linda-tomo mi mano y la beso, cosa que me hiso colorarme, debo admitir que no era un chico feo

-quítate!-lo empujo el otro-soy Nnoitra Jiruga, es un placer conocerte "mascotita"-me extendió la mano en un saludo formal

-mascotita?-le recibí el saludo

-o prefieres, "mujer de Ulquiorra"-dijo el peli azul en forma de burla, cosa que hizo que Cifer-kun hiciera por unos instantes un gesto de vergüenza, interrogación y sorpresa. Me quede callada un instante, no sabía que decir ante esto, cosa que a esos dos los hizo reír a carcajadas.

-ja, ja, ja… ya… enserio… -tomo aire para seguir hablando- cuál es tu nombre?-decía Nnoitra tirado en el piso casi asfixiándose de la risa

-m-me… me llamo Inoue Orihime

-bonito nombre-dijo Grimmjow calmándose

De la nada un puño volador los noqueo a los dos, voltee a ver a Cifer-kun, sin embargo este ya no estaba. Ellos se levantaron cabreados y partieron en su búsqueda. Yo al contrario, camine hasta por fin salir del edificio y encontrar en la fuente a Nell-chan dormida. –_dios! Tanto me tarde?-_me acerque a ella y la moví un poco.

-ñam.. ñam… ya llego Santa Claus?-abrió los ojos con pereza- ah! Hime-chan!-se levanto de golpe- waaa tardaste mucho!

-lo siento, es que… veras…-comencé a jugar con mis dedos

-te perdiste?

-si! ;O;

-bueno, apenas te estás acostumbrando a este lugar, no te preocupes

-gracias Nell-chan! Emm.. y a dónde íbamos a ir?

-veras, tienes que escoger una actividad extra curricular o dos, las que quieras –sonrió- siempre y cuando sea concorde a tus horas de clase

-oh, ya veo…

-ven, busquemos uno que te guste!-me llevo a rastras de ahí

-o-o-o-

-me siento muy cansado… -Nnoitra se tumbo en la cama de arriba de una litera

-y que lo digas… nee Ulquiorra…?-decía Grimmjow mientras se sentaba en la cama de abajo de la litera

-que quieres?-Ulquiorra lee un libro sentado en la silla de un escritorio con una lámpara encendida

-ya enserio, que piensas hacer?

-eso no te incumbe

-yo si sé que hará- a Nnoitra se le dibujo una sonrisa

-habla!

-no piensa desaprovechar su oportunidad con ella

-odio admitir que tienes razón

Nnoitra y Grimmjow abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y de un salto lo acorralaron, colocaron sus manos en los hombros del chico y gritaron en coro: -NUESTRO ULQUIORRA YA ES HOMBRE!

El por su parte esbozo una tenue sonrisa. -ya veremos que sucede…-susurro

-martes… odio los martes… -una Nell-chan muy despeinada se levanto con flojera de la cama y miro el despertador- las 6:15… oye, Hime-chan, ya levántate- se acerco a la peli roja y le movió, de pronto noto que esta lloraba- Hime-chan? Estas bien!-la sacudió con fuerza y esta despertó. Estaba sudando frio, con la respiración agitada y derramando lágrimas gruesas. Esto le preocupo y la abrazo.

-hermano… -miro a la nada con sus grises ojos vacios y llenos de tristeza.

-estas bien Hime-chan?

Reacciono poco a poco y la miro.-Nell-chan? Es hora de levantarse ya?

Algo confundida la miro seriamente-por qué llorabas Hime-chan, me preocupaste!

-eh? Ah, creo que tuve una pesadilla-sonrió nerviosa rascando su cabeza

-bueno, las pesadillas solo son eso-sonrió mas tranquila-venga, apurémonos o llegaremos tarde a clases

-s-si…-se levanto de la cama mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y dejo escapar un leve susurro casi inaudible- te extraño… hermano..

-o-o-o-

En todo el día esa "pesadilla" no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza. Caminaba cerca de la piscina que estaba totalmente desierta. Creí haberlo superado, pensé que ya no me afectaba, que yo no tenía la culpa, pero la realidad era otra. –_Bien-_me dije a mi misma.- _el_ dijo que pasara lo que pasara no tenia por que llorar, ni sentirme culpable, todo había pasado por algo y que siguiera mi vida como una niña normal y feliz

-esa persona tenía razón, fuese quien fuese

Voltee algo exaltada puesto creí haber estado sola y allí estaba él, vestido con el bañador del equipo de natación, mojado y escurriendo. Falto poco para desangrarme, no me considero pervertida pero hasta una monja lo hubiera hecho. Intente hablar pero solo pude balbucear incoherencias.

Se acerco a mí y con un dedo cerro mi boca, silenciando mis balbuceos. –no hagas tanto ruido, estoy practicando.-dicho esto se lanzo a la piscina y comenzó a nadar.

Sé que este capítulo es muy corto, ya q no tenía mucho tiempo y me distraían mucho ewe

Prometo que el siguiente será largo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Me gustas

Insisto agradezco a quienes leen mi fanfic, lamento no responder rewievs pero es que apenas descubrí como hacerlo ^^Uu

Salí de la piscina y para mi sorpresa no había nadie ya, esa mujer se había marchado sin que yo me percatase, cogí una toalla negra que tenia por ahí y me la coloque en el cuello. Camine hasta las duchas y proseguí a bañarme.

-tal vez no le agrado-solté una débil risilla. Creí que teniéndola más cerca facilitaría mi trabajo, sin embargo me parece que es lo contrario, creo que ella me gusta más de lo que pensaba.

Fue entonces que mientras el agua corría por mis negros cabellos quitando todo rastro de jabón, y recorría mi delgado cuerpo, recordé:

_-así que tu eres a quien Sousuke Aizen y Cifer Ryuusaki han recomendado_

_-sí, está en lo correcto_

_-pareces ser solo un mocoso, no tienes pinta de ser guarda espaldas_

_-perdone que lo contra diga, pero no puede deducir mi eficacia con solo verme_

_La mujer a su lado (peliroja, de brillantes ojos naranja, blanca piel, esbelta figura a pesar de ser mayor y voluptuosos pechos) me miro y esbozo una hermosa sonrisa._

_-deberíamos considerarlo, cariño, me parece que podríamos llevarnos una sorpresa de este chico._

_-bueno, Ryuusaki ha dado su aprobación, supongo que debemos confiar en el_

_-gracias_

_-tu prioridad, será cuidar de nuestra hija menor ya que huye de nosotros constantemente y nos preocupa su seguridad _

_-entiendo, no lo defraudare_

_-contamos contigo Ulquiorra_

-Nunca creí que me podría enamorar de su hija, no, qué demonios estoy diciendo? Yo no estoy enamorado, lo que es más, ni siquiera me importaría si no fuera porque debo cuidarla-dije mientras salía de las duchas, ya vestido. Pero estoy decidido, se lo diré, le diré lo que siento por ella.

-o-o-o-

Escondida a un lado de la puerta, se encontraba una mujer de exageradas curvas, morena y de rubio cabello.

-así que eso era…

No sé como paso, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mi habitación. Me había dado vergüenza, mucha vergüenza… Cifer-kun esta tan… ¡No, no! ¡¿Qué digo? En primer lugar, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida, no debería pensar eso de él y en segundo lugar, no creo que él me vea de esa forma, apenas nos conocemos, aun que… eso no evita que me guste.

Tarde mucho para poder orientarme, una vez que tome el rumbo correcto doble la esquina para entrar a los dormitorios de chicas, pero algo me impidió el paso. Choque con alguien y le caí encima…

-auch… que dolor…-abrí los ojos y mire a la persona-

-vaya forma de saludar la tuya-rio el chico

- Jiruga-kun?-lo mire asustada

-si no es mucha molestia, te quitarías de encima mío? Si Ulquiorra viera de la manera en que me caíste encima seguro me golpeara-dijo en un tono burlón y con una sonrisa algo maniática

Me colore hasta la raíz del cabello. Estaba acostada sobre él, solo mis dos manos detenían el que lo llegase a besar sin querer, me levante de golpe y me disculpe.

-lo siento, Jiruga-kun, no era mi intención…

-no tienes porque fingir, solo admite que te has enamorado de mi-su sonrisa seguía en el rostro

-ah, no… etto… yo no…-me sonroje de nuevo y sacudí las manos, esto solo lo hizo carcajearse

-ja, ja, ja, tranquila mascotita, era una broma si bien claro tengo que eres la mujer de mi amigo

-l-la mujer de…

-que onda!-una mano le dio una fuerte palmada a Jiruga-kun en la espalda y de tal impacto hasta lo tiro

-Grimmjow!-grito

-hay, te dolió?

-pues si imbécil, estoy harto de lo tosco que eres

-huy que delicada eres-se rio y después me miro-Orihime… te llamas Orihime cierto?

-sí, tu eres Jeaguerjaques-kun?

-otro no hay, pero dime Grimm! Como estás linda?-Jiruga-kun se empezó a reír y Grimm-kun lo miro como diciéndole que se callara.

-b-bien, esto… yo ya me iba a mi habitación, estoy cansada y mañana hay clases

-que aburrida eres princesita, sáltate clases conmigo, te parece?

-n-no, yo no hago eso!

-no le digas princesita, es mujer de Ulquiorra o mascotita!-dijo Jiruga-kun

-cierto! Cierto!

-no sé por qué me dicen así, Cifer-kun y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación

-pero está claro que tu "Cifer-kun "esta…

-yo que idiota?-de pronto apareció Cifer-kun ya vestido, con el cabello húmedo. Parecía algo molesto, bueno, el siempre parece estar molesto.

-n-nada, ya nos íbamos, nos vemos en la habitación Ulquiorra! Adiós princesita-dijeron Jiruga-kun y Jeaguerjaques-kun yéndose corriendo y riéndose

El se volvió a mí para mirarme detenidamente, examinándome. Tenía vergüenza aun, había sido una pervertida… lo había dejado solo mientras entrenaba por irme corriendo con una hemorragia nasal imparable. De pronto, camino hasta mí.

-C-cif….-el me tomo de la cintura y me beso así sin más. Sentí como si mi sangre hirviera, me sonroje de pies a cabeza. Llegue al cielo…. Nunca había besado a nadie, ¿así es como se debe sentir el primer beso?

Se aparto de mí y me miro atentamente, como si quisiera notar mi reacción a eso con mucho detenimiento.

Estaba en shock, mi boca había quedado hasta abierta de la impresión y mis ojos sorprendidos lo miraban atentamente.

-me gustas mujer-se dio la vuelta y se fue como si nada, no espero respuesta alguna de mi parte

Me sentía tranquilo, un poco aliviado, me le acababa de declarar, realmente no me importa si ella no me corresponde, por ahora estoy satisfecho.

Llegue al pasillo cerca de mi cuarto, tenía tareas que hacer. Antes de entrar a mi habitación, se escuchaban ruidos de vidrios romperse.

-Ulquiorra, tus compañeros están haciendo un desastre allá adentro de nuevo, cálmalos quieres?-dijo el prefecto (grisáceos cabellos y sonrisa de tarado) Ichimaru Gin

-ya voy…-dije molesto

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y había una guerra de esferas de navidad, siendo lanzadas entre Grimmjow y Nnoitra. ¿Qué esos dos no pueden estarse en paz? Parecen niños idiotas, bueno, lo son.

Suspire-a ver señoritas, déjense de estupideces y pónganse a limpiar!

-fue Grimmjow, que el limpie!-dijo Nnoitra lleno de vidriecillos en la cara y en el cabello

-fuiste tú, jodido gay!-él le lanzo una esfera y siguieron peleando

-bueno, me importa un pimiento lo que ha…-una esfera se estrello en mi cabeza. Los dos me miraron asustados. Cuando iba a decir algo, rápidamente sacaron una escoba de no sé dónde y un recogedor y comenzaron a limpiar. Reí para mis adentros y me senté en mi escritorio a hacer mis deberes.

Miraba hacia la ventana del salón de clases, hoy era un día nublado, parecía como si fuera a llover. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas y media desde que me beso. Desde ese entonces no he hablado con él, solo lo he visto desde lejos, no es que yo no quiera… el me evita….

-señorita Inoue, ponga atención por favor-refunfuño el profesor Barraggan

-l-lo siento…-seguí observando la clase

Al término de las clases, iba charlando con Nell-chan hacia el área de deportes, creo que no lo había mencionado pero entre al equipo de voleibol con ella, bueno, también al de teatro y a equitación. Es muy activa y todo lo que hace le sale bien, la admiro.

Una vez que nos colocamos el uniforme del equipo (que consistía en unos shorts cortos y negros, con una camiseta blanca), nos amarramos en una coleta el cabello y comenzamos a entrenar, Nell-chan, comenzó a hablar de repente.

-y…. entonces tu y Ulquiorra no se han visto después del beso-sonrió picara mientras lanzaba la pelota

-n-no…-me sonroje levemente- e-el me evita…-golpee la pelota que venía hacia a mi

-segura? O tu eres quien lo evita?-lanzo la pelota

-es el, bueno, no le conozco mucho pero…-lance la pelota

-pero qué?-lanzo la pelota

-n-no… nada…-lance la pelota

-te gustaría hablar con él ahora?-lanzo la pelota

-s-si… por qué no?-lance la pelota

-pues es tu oportunidad, está en la gradas mirándote-lanzo la pelota

-eh?-voltee y allí estaba él, mirándome fijamente, me sonroje pero no tardo mucho para que la pelota me noqueara y callera en la arena de la cancha de pura cara

Estaba mirando como jugaba, debo admitir que es muy hermosa, ese uniforme la hace ver muy sexy, además, tiene talento para este juego. No sé qué sucedió, volteo, al parecer dándose cuenta de mi presencia y la pelota que Nelliel le lanzo la desatrampo y cayó al suelo.

Corrí a socorrerla de inmediato, la sostuve en mis brazos y la cargue.

-estas bien mujer?

-C-cifer…kun…

-perdón, perdón Hime-chan!-le quito el flequillo de la cara

-la llevare a la enfermería

-n-no!-se alarmo-y-ya e-estoy b-bien!

-mujer, no seas necia, te llevare a la enfermería-dije mirándola fijamente, ante esta reacción se quedo quieta y sin decir palabra alguna.

Llegamos a la enfermería, no había nadie, la senté en la camilla y me senté a su lado, cosa que la puso más nerviosa.

-e-etto… g-gracias Cifer-kun…

Tenía la cara roja como jitomate y se cubrió con las sabanas. Esta chica sin duda cada vez me gusta más, si no fuera por su maduro cuerpo, aseguraría que es una niña pequeña. De pronto, de nuevo sentí ese impulso de besarla, como aquella vez… pero me estaría pasando de la raya, no estoy autorizado para hacerlo, nunca lo he estado, sin embargo…

Perdí la cabeza, la sometí colocándola debajo de mí y agarrando sus muñecas con una mano arriba de su cabeza. Se veía asustada y sorprendida… quién lo diría? El dragón intentando besar forzadamente princesa que custodia. Baje lentamente mi rostro hacia el suyo, ella no mostro oposición alguna.

-C-ci…fer-kun…

-me gustas mucho mujer-susurre-mucho…

-que la princesita se lastimo!-Grimmjow abrió la puerta de golpe, maldición! Que no sabe lo que es tocar? Ella y yo volteamos un poco-pero qué…. INTENTABAS VIOLARLA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

No lo culpo por pensar eso, estaba debajo mío, despeinada, con el uniforme desacomodado y lo peor, yo le estaba agarrando las manos. Lo bueno es que ese idiota no es chismoso, guardara el secreto si se lo pido.

Me quite de encima suyo y me senté en la cama-no exageres idiota

-como que no exagere? Intentabas algo maldito y no creo que haya sido medir su jodida temperatura!

-ya cállate-me levante y Salí de ahí un tanto molesto, como odio que me interrumpan…

Cifer-kun se fue, parecía enojado, me sonroje más al recordar lo que hizo y lo que me dijo… a decir verdad… quería que prosiguiera…

-estas bien princesita?

-s-si…

-ese maldito….-se acerco, se sentó en la cama y me abrazo-como pudo hacerte eso, tu tan tierna, inocente, dulce….

-etto… Grimm-kun… por qué tu mano está tocando…. Nooo! Kyaaa!-lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, el se aparto

-je, je, lo siento, tengo una gran debilidad por las mujeres… como tu… -cerro y abrió su mano como si tocara algo

Me aleje de él lo más posible y mi rostro tomo un semblante de pánico y terror. Abrase mis rodillas sobre la camilla.

-ya, tranquilízate por cierto, este fin habrá fiesta en mi casa, estas invitada

-n-no, gracias… yo…

-hay no seas aguada, además tu querido estará en ella

-m-mi querido…?

-Ulquiorra

Me sonroje de nuevo-C-cifer-kun no…

-como sea, puedes invitar a quien tú quieras

Llego la enfermera, digo, el enfermero ó-o

-hola, me llamo Szayel Aporro, Inoue cierto? Donde te lastimaste?

-hola joto-sonrió Grimm-kun

*venita de enojo*-deja de llamarme así

-y-yo pues… bueno… me golpee la cabeza con una pelota

-veamos….

Pasaron unos cuantos días, llego en fin de semana, me decidí a ir a la fiesta de Grimm-kun, invite a Kurosaki-kun, a Tatsuki-chan, a Rangiku-san, a Toushiro-kun, a Ishida-kun y a Kuchiki-san. El dijo que podía invitar a quien yo quisiera y así lo hice.

Iba platicando muy contenta y a gusto con ellos, la casa de Grimm-kun no estaba muy lejos de la escuela. Kurosaki-kun nos llevaba en su auto.

-y bien Inoue, por lo que nos cuentas tu colegio es bueno y te gusta, me da gusto eso

-sí, si-dijo Rangiku-san-y dinos, hay algún chico por ahí?

-pero que dices, ella no es como tú que busca chicos a donde sea que vaya-dijo riendo Tatsuki

-no hay nada de malo en echarle un ojo a los galanes, eso me lleva a la pregunta de… ya te han llegado?

-y-yo…-recordé a Cifer-kun y me sonroje- n-no… para nada

-hay algo sospechoso ahí, Orihime, dinos la verdad

Me puse muy nerviosa y Kurosaki-kun lo noto.

-llegamos-dijo y se estaciono

Todos nos asomamos y vimos sorprendidos una enorme mansión blanca y salimos corriendo para admirarla.

-hola princesita-me vio Grimm-kun

-hola-lo salude

-son amigos tuyos?-vio a los demás

-sí, tu dijiste que los podía invitar

-sí, claro, no hay problema mientras más seamos mejor-sonrió burlón y miro a Kurosaki-kun-vengan, pasen, están en su casa…. –sin querer choco con Kurosaki-kun quien veía que a lo lejos Cifer-kun nos observaba- hay, cuidado zanahoria

-que dijiste imbécil?

-Kurosaki-kun, no pelees por favor!-dije

-Grimmjow! –Grito Jiruga-kun desde lejos-ven!

Grimm-kun miro a Kurosaki-kun y se fue algo irritado, al parecer, esta será una larga… larga… fiesta….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La fiesta rara ó-o

Gracias, mil gracias a quienes leen mi fic y me dejan rewievs, me alegra mucho tener lectoras ya que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.

En el capitulo anterior coloque un nombre muy peculiar, el nombre del padre de Ulqui-kun. Si, Ryuusaki (L, Lawliet o como quieran decirle) es su padre xP No se ustedes pero yo les encuentro cierto parecido, por eso en mi fic el será su padre ^-^

Ese día, después de haber estado en la enfermería con esa mujer me fui directamente a mi habitación reflexionando sobre mi actitud, no sabía exactamente el por qué de mi reacción. Caminaba a pasos lentos, con mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Una vez llegue a mi destino, abrí la puerta y no pude evitar dejar caer las llaves y quedarme boquiabierto ante tal escena…-pero que…

Nnoitra estaba sentado en el sofá, cubierto con una frazada comiendo fritangas, traía puesta una diadema con orejas de gato y estaba cantando la apertura de una "novela" de televisión llamada "Shugo Chara".

-te estaba esperando baboso, siéntate que ya está comenzando.

Me volteo a ver y se petrifico, no esperaba que fuera yo quien lo encontrara de esa manera, lanzó la bolsa de chucherías y se levanto como un rayo apagando el televisor y quitándose las orejas de gato de un solo movimiento.

-U-ulquiorra..-dijo nervioso-n-no te esperaba, creí que estabas en entrenamiento de natación

Esto fue el colmo, no podía contenerme… comencé a reír a carcajadas, cosa que le sorprendió mucho no está acostumbrado a verme reír así, sonrió de medio lado. No estaba tan avergonzado y puedo jurar que le dio gusto verme riendo de esa manera, como un desquiciado.

-no sabía que tu reías Ulquiorra, parece que el amor te está cambiando

Guarde compostura después de esto, me tranquilice al oír tal cosa, recogí las llaves que había tirado y me senté en mi cama. No sabía que responder ante eso, tal vez el tenia razón, era la primera vez que me sentía de esta manera; pleno y feliz.

Dejándome caer en la cama lo mire de reojo, se volvió a poner esa ridícula diadema y se sentó a ver la telenovela otra vez, a sabiendas que yo no le diría nada más.

A eso de las 8:30 de la noche, me despertó Grimmjow, había traído tacos, tortas, hamburguesas y papas fritas para cenar.

-despierta pervertido, traje la cena

-ohm…-me incorpore lentamente- ¿por qué trajiste todo esto?

-temgo jam..bre..-dijo comiendo una hamburguesa

-te comerás todo tú?

-no, por eso traje mucho para darles a ustedes-dijo bebiendo una soda-ahh… esta bueno… anda, prueba

-déjalo si no quiere, mas para nosotros-nnoitra mordió su taco

-bueno, que el ejercicio haga lo suyo después…-comencé a comer con ellos

-así se habla hermano!-Grimmjow palmeo mi espalda-y bueno, me dirás ya si iras a la fiesta?

-no, no iré, no estoy de acuerdo en…

-ah sí? Pues te cuento que la princesita ira-dijo casi ignorando mi comentario

Suspire resignado, que mas da… si ella iba a ir, por qué yo no? Además debía protegerla-está bien…iré

Nnoitra escupió la soda y se ahogo de la risa-ja, ja, ja-tosió-

-sabia que accederías

-sigo sin estar de acuerdo en que aproveches la ausencia de…

-hay que importa, el no se dará cuenta, es mas ni sabrá lo que sucedió-seguimos comiendo

Y bueno… heme aquí… son las 5 de la tarde y ella aun no llega. Tuve que ayudar a Nnoitra y a Grimmjow a arreglar todo para la fiesta, esto me hace cómplice… solo espero que _el_ no nos descubra.

Vi un auto blanco de vidrios polarizados estacionarse, lo mire a distancia, percibí que tal vez mi mujer estaría allí arriba. Cuando vi a las personas que salieron, entre ellos, ahí se encontraba, tan bella como de costumbre… llevaba puesto una falda negra y corta con holanes, una blusa blanca con un cinturón café sobrepuesto, una chaqueta azul marino y algunos accesorios, simplemente hermosa…y perfecta.

-hay, no…-dijo Nnoitra

-eh?-voltee a verlo

-Grimmjow! Ven! –Me miro- ese menso ya se estaba peleando

Grimmjow se acerco molesto-qué demonios quieres?

-tú no aprendes verdad, no pelees y mejor ocúpate de la fiesta, el Dj ya llego

-oh, iré a verlo enseguida!-se fue corriendo

Al voltear a ver a la mujer, esta ya se había ido, no me quedo de otra más que adentrarme en la fiesta. Me fui a la mesa con bocadillos y me serví un baileys de vainilla con hielos, me lo bebía tranquilamente mientras escuchaba la música trance de la fiesta a todo volumen, el Dj que esta se llama Ggio Vega, es uno de nuestros tantos conocidos y debo admitir que sabe combinar la música muy bien.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero no tanto para no dejar ver, solo algunos reflectores de color iluminaban más de vez en cuando, esto parecía una discoteca… hicimos un buen trabajo, todos parecían estarla pasando en grande, bailaban como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran… yo al contrario, me sentía incomodo, ese tipo de ambientes no me agradan en lo más mínimo.

Todos habíamos entrado a la fiesta, tenia buen ambiente. La música era estupenda y las luces de colores geniales, Kuchiki-san comenzó a caminar bailando.

-hey que buena fiesta-dijo-Ichigo, baila conmigo-corrió y cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándoselo

Yo sonreí, ellos hacían una hermosa pareja, verlos juntos me puso contenta.

-estas bien Orihime?-dijo Ishida-kun mirándome

-claro! –le sonreí y él me imito

-quieres que bailemos?

-bueno, pero… y Tatsuki-chan, Rangiku-san y Toushiro-kun?

-por allá-los señalo

Rangiku-san estaba bailando a lado de Toushiro-kun, quien la miraba divertirse con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Se notaba luego luego que el la amaba, a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Mire hacia otro lado y Tatsuki-chan estaba charlando con un tipo moreno, alto y fornido, ella se había hecho un nuevo amigo y estaban probando sus fuerzas.

-está bien-acepte

Así fue que comenzamos a bailar, cuando tuve la sensación de que me observaban. Discretamente gire mi cabeza y allí estaba Cifer-kun, mirándome con un semblante molesto y sus ojos, podría casi jurar que apuntaron de repente y como dos cuchillas afiladas a Ishida-kun. Seguí bailando ignorando esto pero…

-mujer, ven conmigo-me jalo del brazo

-oye!-grito Ishida-kun- ella está conmigo-lo detuvo

Cifer-kun lo miro con molestia y me aparto llevándome con él. Ishida-kun nos perdió de vista seguramente, porque no nos siguió.

-C-cifer-kun, a donde vamos?

-quiero…-se detuvo- yo quiero…

-Cifer-kun?-lo mire y este giro la cabeza evadiéndome

-quiero estar contigo

Me sonroje y pude notar un leve sonrojo de su parte, pese que la luz era un poco escasa.-yo también contigo, Cifer-kun -le sonreí

-quieres bailar conmigo?

-por supuesto-le tome la mano y camine un poco, luego me detuve y lo mire-me gustas Cifer-kun-le guiñe el ojo, esta vez fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa, había notado el esfuerzo que había hecho por confesarme sus sentimientos y por la manera en cómo se acercaba a mi

-m-mujer…

-Orihime-lo corregí en tono coqueto

-O…Orihime-sonrió un poco

-quieren más música!-dijo el apuesto Dj

Todos gritamos que si y comenzó una nueva canción, comenzamos a aplaudir, a bailar y a gritar. Cifer-kun, me miraba atento, de pronto, como integrándose a la situación, hizo lo mismo, imitándome. Estaba animado, me sorprendí mucho al verlo así… era como un niño cuando aprende algo nuevo. Bailamos un buen rato, el nació para bailar je je.

-bailas bien-dije al fin-ya estaba cansada, mire la hora en mi teléfono… las 8:30 p.m tanto tiempo estuve con él?

El sonrió levemente y me abrazo por la cintura apegándome a él-me gusta estar contigo mu…Orihime

-a mí también me gusta estar contigo Cif…-me interrumpió

-Ulquiorra

-Ulquiorra…-bese su mejilla, yo le gustaba, el me gustaba, así que… cual era el problema?

De pronto un Grimm-kun muy alarmado y blanco de pánico comenzó a gritar como histérico por toda la casa, no se le entendía nada hasta que el Dj hizo silenciar la música.

-HUYAN TODOS! QUE MI PADRE LLEGARA PRONTO!

Jiruga-kun lo miro sorprendido-qué? Hablas enserio?

-SI, IDIOTA!

-AL SÓTANO!-grito este

Todos nos fuimos en bola al sótano de la casa mientras Grimm-kun y Jiruga-kun limpiaban arriba, algunos se fueron, quedábamos al menos 70 personas o más que estábamos escondidas.

Ulquiorra, ah que vergüenza me da llamarlo así, no soltó mi mano en ningún momento.

-tsk… sabia que esto pasaría… espérame, enseguida regreso-salió corriendo

-Orihime!-oí la voz de Rangiku-san

-Rangiku-san!

-dónde estabas?

-esto… yo…

-ayúdame, por favor!

-eh? En qué? Te sucedió algo?

-no encuentro a Toushiro!

-Rangiku…-dijo molesto

Rangiku y yo miramos a todas partes pero ni una señal de el.

-Toushiro-kun! Donde estas?-grite

-corazón, donde te metiste?

-estoy aquí!-dijo Toushiro-kun alzando un brazo

-oh, perdóname… es que eres taaaan bajito que no te vi

El se molesto ante su comentario-tal vez preferirías a un hombre alto como Ichimaru

-no digas estupideces!-contesto molesta y el la abrazo

-solo bromeaba

Un hombre de castaño cabello regresaba a su casa después de la cancelación de su viaje por mal clima, estaba cansado, irritado… solo quería llegar a descansar a su cama.

-oye, Ichimaru, gracias otra vez por ir conmigo

-no hay de que, Aizen-sama

-escuchas algo?

-no, por qué?

-es como si hubiera una fiesta…. Grimmjow! Chofer, acelere!

Grimmjow estornudo-hugg… alguien está hablando de mi… grrr que pesado, está muy sucio!

-les dije que no era buena idea-dije mientras recogía con ellos

-hay ya cállate, que tu también ayudaste-me dijo

-mejor cállense los dos y sigan limpiando-Nnoitra lavaba el piso

El hombre junto con su acompañante entraron a la mansión corriendo y en pleno acto de limpieza los encontraron…

-pero que rayos…

-esto… hola, bienvenido-dijo el peli azul

-que le paso a mi casa?

-pues veras…-interrumpió el pelinegro- estábamos limpiando

-por qué?

-pues….

En ese momento, en el sótano…

-hay!-grito Orihime

-qué pasa?-pregunto Ishida

-algo paso entre mis pies-contesto asustada

-una rata!-grito una chica

Todas las mujeres, incluido Szayel, corrieron gritando a la salida llegando al salón principal donde estaban Grimmjow y los demás, resbalando con el jabón que Nnoitra había dejado en el suelo al lavar y tirando todo a su paso, Aizen se levanto furioso del piso mojado y grito muchas cosas inaudibles en diferentes idiomas, parecía poseído por el mismo demonio.

Cuando al fin recupero un poco la cordura…-que demonios significa esto Grimmjow! Nnoitra! Y… Ulquiorra..?

-esto… nosotros ya nos íbamos!-todos salieron en bola quedando Orihime y sus amigos se quedaron ahí parados

-yo… feliz cumpleaños papi!-dijo Grimmjow

-sabes muy bien que hoy no es mi cumpleaños ¬¬

-oh, entonces nos equivocamos…-intento irse Nnoitra

-pónganse a limpiar!-miro al oji-verde- en cuanto a ti Ulquiorra, nunca creí esto de ti

Creo que oí mal, dijo "papi"?

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos… sin embargo Toushiro-kun estaba molesto, cogió a Rangiku-san del brazo y camino a la salida

-nos vamos!-pasaron junto a un hombre alto y peliblanco, este solo los miro enojado

Bueno, aclaraciones: un Baileys es un licor basado en whisky Irlandés y crema de leche, una bebida obviamente alcohólica


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Los celos

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que sucedió lo de la fiesta, gracias a eso los que quedamos ahí fuimos castigados y pese a que yo no tuve nada que ver salí afectada, pero no me importa mucho pues ahora puedo estar con Ulquiorra más tiempo. Nos encargamos de la tienda del campus desde las 4 de la tarde hasta las 8 de la noche, no es tan mal trabajo, además ganamos dinero.

Recuerdo lo que sucedió ese día, que me habían puesto a limpiar con ellos…

_-maldición!-dijo Grimm-kun recogiendo molesto basura-por qué se tenía que cancelar su maldito vuelo?_

_-ya deja de quejarte y termina de una vez-Jiruga-kun limpiaba los muebles_

_-Grimmjow…-Ulquiorra lo miro divertido, el estaba lavando las paredes_

_-qué demonios quieres? _

_-te lo dije_

_-agrrr te crees un sabelotodo verdad? Pues te quitare esas ganas de restregarme en la cara que tenias razón_

_-lo hago porque por tu culpa, Orihime tiene que limpiar también_

_-ya, ya Ulquiorra, no es para tanto-sonreí nerviosa mientras trapeaba_

Cuando terminamos, era realmente tarde y tuve que quedarme en su casa, Aizen-sama me dio permiso de hacerlo. Antes de dormir le pregunte directamente si Grimmjow era su hijo, me dijo que él y Jiruga-kun son sus hijos adoptivos, también me entere de que Ulquiorra era su sobrino, hijo de su primo mas cercano.

-vaya, que cosas…-reí para mis adentros

Vi a Ulquiorra salir de la tienda y corrí hacia mi mochila que había llevado ese día al trabajo, rebusque en ella hasta encontrar mi panecillo con abundante crema batida con una cereza encima, lo mire saboreándomelo, se veía suculento… el no me dejaba comer mientras trabajábamos, así que hoy lo haría a escondidas, eso fue lo que me recomendó Jiruga-kun cuando me lo dio hace un rato.

-bien, ahora…-lo lleve hasta mi boca y me lo empecé a comer-delicioso!

-je, je, je-escuche una risa extraña y voltee interrumpiendo mi acción-comiendo en horas de trabajo?-sonrió divertido

-M-muramasa-san!-lo mire asustada, me había visto… por un momento me avergoncé pues me había mirado comer como ratón, escondiéndome… pero luego me tranquilice, sabía que él no le diría nada a nadie

-como estas Orihime, que tal te la pasas?

-bueno, yo…

-así que comes a escondidas mío-Ulquiorra estaba detrás de mí y me agarro las manos

-U-ulquio…-ahora si estaba muerta de vergüenza, me había descubierto

-se le ofrece algo?-miro a Muramasa-san y este negó con la cabeza

-vine a ver a Orihime, pero parece ser que está ocupada…-se dio la vuelta y camino-nos vemos después chica-se fue

El me tomo por los brazos volteándome de tal forma que quede de frente suyo y me acorralo en la pared-desde cuando tu y él se tienen tanta confianza como para que te llame por tu nombre

-bueno, e-es q-que… v-veras… es un c-compañero de c-clase y-y….-su mirada fría me congelaba y me ponía muy nerviosa

-el te mira de una extraña manera, aléjate de ese tipo

-p-pero…

-además, que eres un ratón para comer a escondidas de mi?

Me colore de vergüenza- y-yo…-se veía molesto, muy molesto

Tomo mi mano con un pedazo del panecillo y lo llevo hasta su boca mordiéndolo, después volvió a mirarme pero ahora era una mirada intensa, llena de amor, ternura y con un deje de lujuria.

-lo… lo lamento Ulquiorra…

-que lamentas?

-que te haya hecho enfadar, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo

-eso espero-me tomo del mentón, volteo un poco mi rostro y lamio mi mejilla. Yo solo me sonroje más y mi respiración se agito al igual que los latidos de mi corazón-tenias crema batida ahí… y aquí… -lamio mis labios- y aquí también… -iba a comenzar a descender a mi cuello cuando la campanilla de la tienda sonó dando aviso de que alguien había entrado. Nos separamos al instante.

Llegue a mi habitación agotado, al salir del trabajo-castigo había acompañado a Orihime hasta la puerta de su habitación, no quería que ese tipo se le acercara… me daba muy mala espina, en ese momento que lo vi me dieron ganas de dejarle bien claro que era MI mujer a la que le estaba hablando con tanta naturalidad y que si se acercaba mas a ella se metería en la boca del lobo… lo estaré observando…

Me lance al colchón boca abajo, no quería ni moverme cuando escuche algunos ruidos extraños afuera del cuarto.

-n-no, espera… no debemos…-era una voz de mujer que me resultaba familiar

-por qué no? No pasa nada…-esa voz la conocía perfectamente. Me senté en la cama y mire hacia donde provenía el sonido, el picaporte se movió y la puerta se abrió, Grimmjow estaba abrazando por las caderas a Nelliel, la chica amiga de Orihime.

-….-solo lo mire

-Ulquiorra, joder! Que fregados haces aquí!-dijo alterado y molesto

-esta es mi habitación

-también es la mía!

-será tanto tuya como mía, pero algo que no es, es ser un cuarto de hotel!

La chica se sonrojo y avergonzada salió corriendo.

-demonios! Asustaste a mi chica!

-no tienes por qué intentar acostarte con ella aquí, de perdida hazlo en tu auto

-no iba a acostarme con ella, solo íbamos a "pasar el rato"

-como digas-me acosté de nuevo, vaya sin vergüenza…

Desde ayer en la noche Nel-chan se comporta muy raro… será por ese chico con el que sale? Ella me conto muy poco sobre el… al parecer llevan poco siendo novios…

-oye… Nel-chan…?-estábamos a la mitad de la clase del profesor Barragan

-qué?

-por qué te noto rara? Paso algo con tu chico o qué?

Ella se sonrojo-c-como lo sabes?

-me lo imagine

-es que veras, yo…

-Orihime, Tu, guarden silencio porque si el profesor Ba…-Muramasa-san no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando…

-los tres parecen más entretenidos en su plática que en mi clase, eso me indica que ya lo saben, así que para la próxima de tarea me deben traer un ensayo de 500 palabras sobre el tema de hoy

-pero sensei, mañana nos toca a primera hora!-dijo Nel-chan asustada

-eso debieron pensar antes de interrumpir mi clase!

Ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde y no llevábamos ni la mitad del trabajo, Muramasa-san había venido con nosotras a nuestra habitación para hacerlo, por suerte teníamos que ser hacerlo los tres y no individualmente… oh, Ulquiorra hoy vendría por mí para irnos al trabajo del cual solo nos quedaban 1 semana más de sentencia… y los fines de semana no abríamos x)

-aun falta mucho-dijo Nel-chan

-acabaremos, sigamos…-dijo Muramasa-san

Seguimos así, hasta que dieron las 4 en punto y alguien abrió la puerta como si de su casa se tratase. Para mi mala suerte yo me había recargado un poco en el muchacho junto a mí y este no me había dicho nada.

Una sombra atravesó el lugar alejándome violentamente de él, se detuvo y me miro furioso, casi sacaba chispas de los ojos… era Ulquiorra, quien se giro a Muramasa-san y lo jalo de la camisa.

-no sé qué pretendes con MI mujer pero no te permitiré que te le sigas acercando así

Nel-chan y yo lo agarramos de las manos antes de que le soltara un puñetazo-detente!-gritamos

Muramasa-san lo empujo y se levanto del suelo, salió del cuarto y se detuvo en la puerta-creo que el trabajo no podrá ser entregado a tiempo-se fue

-Ulquiorra!-lo llame-por qué hiciste eso? No vez que tenemos una tarea importante que entregar?

-es eso o solo es una escusa para estar con el

-estas mal interpretándolo todo!

-lo vi muy claro, tu de resbalosa junto a él y ese idiota aprovechándose de ti… apuesto a que lo besaste… y yo de estúpido creyendo que yo era el que te gustaba

Nel-chan se quedo boquiabierta, aquello me enfureció mucho más que el que haya irrumpido y arruinado mi tarea… le propine una cachetada que hasta le voltee la cara, el solo me miro… salió de ahí con las manos en los bolsillos sin decir nada

Ese día no me presente al trabajo, no me importaba si Aizen-sama me reprimía… estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho… por lo menos, me disculpe con Muramasa-san y terminamos el trabajo a tiempo…

Ya era de día, me sentía estúpido y tonto… pero aun así mantenía mi terca idea de que yo tenía razón… me preguntaba si ella seguiría enfadada, ayer no se había presentado a trabajar… yo, por supuesto la cubrí. Sabía que eso pasaría… me sentí muy solo en la tienda, sin embargo yo me lo merecía.

Paso el día, no fui a recogerla a su habitación para venir al trabajo como lo hacía… temía encontrarme a ese aprovechado con ella…

La vi llegar, no me miro para nada y no se me acerco, tuve que ir yo a poner mi cara de tarado para disculparme

-Orihime… yo… lo siento, fui un idiota-en realidad, me sentía idiota, yo jamás haría algo como esto…

-sí, lo fuiste…-dijo sin mirarme

-bueno…-ese comentario me pudo haber hecho estallar de cólera pero me tranquilice-después de todo tu puedes elegir con quien salir y yo no tengo por qué entrometerme-me gire, yo aun era su guarda espaldas y no estaba permitido ese tipo de relación entre nosotros…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Agradezco mucho a quienes se pasan a leer mi historia y les pido una disculpa por tardarme mucho en subir más capítulos, últimamente me han dejado muchísima tarea y mi madre me quito el internet por un tiempo ;O;

~4~4~4~4~

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, días, semanas, meses… que más da… ella me detesta, tuve que resignarme a cuidarla desde lejos, como antes.

Me encontraba acostado en el sillón de piel blanco de la casa de Aizen-sama, es fin de semana y ese par de idiotas me invitaron para despejarme… ¿de verdad es muy notorio? ¿Es cierto que… yo… estoy… enamo… bueno, eso, la palabra que en mi vida pronuncie…? Necesito pensar las cosas… pese a todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido, todavía la deseo… cuando la veo despreocupada en sus prácticas de voleibol o cabalgando con esa peli verde que sale con Nnoitra y de la que Grimmjow se aprovecha… muy dentro de mi siento… asco? Mejor dicho, nauseas, pero no quiero vomitar.. También es como si tuviera hambre… hambre? Si, de que ella sea solo mía

Orihime, causa sensaciones extrañas en todo mí ser… es extraño que llegue a pensar que era chillona, tonta e inmadura…

_Caminaba cansado, esa mocosa era muy escurridiza, después de salir de la preparatoria siempre se me perdía un poco de vista. Doblando la esquina ella apareció chocando contra mí, en ese entonces yo también era más joven, tenía 17 y ella 15 ¿Quién sospecharía que alguien como yo la espiaría? Supongo que nadie, ella se levanto y se disculpo sin mirarme y siguió corriendo, al parecer… ella lloraba… odiaba verla así_

_Tuve que seguirla hasta la banca de un parque, se sentó y lloro con sentimiento. No sabía qué hacer, si me acercaba podría descubrirme, pero no fue así._

_Camine hasta ella, me sente y le tendí un pañuelo de tela que siempre llevaba conmigo el cual era un recuerdo de mi fallecida madre, ella con timidez lo tomo y se seco las lagrimas._

_-no deberías llorar_

_-y-yo… n-no puedo… e-evitarlo…_

_-fue algo muy malo?_

_-K-Kurosaki-kun….._

_-…..-no dije nada_

_-Kurosaki-kun me rechazo….-lloro más fuerte_

_Como ella no me miraba, decidí levantarme de la banca antes de que lo hiciera y caminar para seguir vigilándola._

_-no deberías llorar, algún día conocerás a alguien mejor que te pueda corresponder.- Hmp… las chicas son muy tontas, piensan que es el fin del mundo un rechazo_

-Que ironía, quién diría que duele tanto? –dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta

-que te duele? Que la princesita te odie?-maldito Grimmjow! No sé de dónde demonios salió pero me sorprendió, pero como es mi costumbre, no lo hice notar

-largo, no quiero oírte-dije fastidiado, el tema de Orihime era muy delicado

-hay, mascotita-chan te odia por ser un celoso posesivo-Nnoitra apareció también

Me estaban enfureciendo…y estalle a la manera más mía de arreglarlo

-y tu y Grimmjow se quieren tanto que se comparten todo hasta la mujer

-que dijiste?-la sonrisa del rostro se le borro

-lo que oíste

Se dirigió a ese tonto le propino un puñetazo en la cara

-con que tu también sales con Nelliel

Grimmjow se repuso del golpe y se lo regreso

-ella me prefiere a mí, dice que yo le doy más placer que tu

-esa mujer es mía! Como te atreves!

Comenzaron a pelearse, mientras yo saque un libro y comencé a leer

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama… eran las 02:38a.m y yo aun no podía conciliar el sueño… de pronto el teléfono de Nel-chan comenzó a sonar.

-ñam… ñam... otra hamburguesa por favor… emm… Hime-chan, contesta por mí…

-pero es tu teléfono-dije extrañada

-porfis…-se volteo

Tome su teléfono y conteste, quién seria a esta hora? Es más, como sabia Nel-chan que yo estaba despierta?

-diga?

-Nel-liel!-grito Jiruga-kun?-m-e tienes much-o qu-e ex-explicar!-estaba ebrio?-v-oy p-ar-a all-a!

-y-yo… Nel-chan está dormida…

-pu-es dile q-ue despierte!-colgó

Voltee para decirle a Nel-chan pero ella ya se había parado y se había puesto una bata encima del camisón

-Hime-chan… HUYAMOS!

-pero a donde?-dije un poco asustada

-yo… no sé… a tu casa! Podemos?

-está bien, pero por qué tan repentinamente?

-no sabes de lo que es capaz Nnoi-chan cuando esta ebrio…-dijo aterrada vistiéndose rápido

-que hiciste para que se molestara?-dije poniéndome unos jeans que encontré a la mano debajo del camisón

-no lo sé… pero para que me llame de madrugada y borracho… puede que sea algo muy malo-se coloco su chaqueta

Me asuste un poco, si Nel-chan, mi amiga tan despreocupada estaba asustada debía creerle, esto era un serio problema. Salimos de la habitación corriendo.

De pronto vimos a Szayel-kun caminando afuera de su dormitorio, se veía un poco cansado.

-mira! Es Szayel-chan! –dijo moviendo rápido las manos para llamar su atención

-eh? Que hacen despiertas a esta hora?-dijo el

-es lo mismo que nos preguntamos nosotras-dijo Nel-chan

-bueno, yo iba de camino a la enfermería

-nosotras necesitamos llegar a casa de Hime-chan rápido! Tienes auto?

-si, mmm… ya capto, lo que quieren es que las lleve

-de hecho… porfis! Porfis!-dijo Nel-chan intentando convencerlo

-vale, lo hare… vengan…

Las dos le agradecimos y lo seguimos hasta el estacionamiento, subimos a su bittle rosa (parecía como de muñecas), estábamos más tranquilas ahora…

~4~4~4~4~

Eran ya las 3:00a.m de la madrugada, para mi desgracia mis dos torpes primos estaban ebrios a más no poder. Me obligaron a llevarlos con Nelliel para arreglar ciertas cuentas… esto iba a ser interesante…

No sé como voltee un poco y pude ver a Orihime sentada en el copiloto de un auto que iba saliendo de la escuela, detuve el coche y me decidí a seguirla. Poco más de 10 minutos me di cuenta hacia donde se dirigían así que decidí tomar un atajo.

Llegamos mucho antes que ella y solo me estacione a unas casas de su apartamento… y espere… poco a poco me fui quedando dormido… cerré los ojos y ya no supe mas…

Al día siguiente desperté en el volante de mi coche, el claxon estaba sonando y las puertas estaban abiertas… me incorpore y salí, ninguna señal de esos dos…

-U-ulquiorra…-escuche decir a esa mujer, la que me tenía tan extraño

-….-solamente la mire y cerré las puertas de mi coche

-es que has pasado la noche ahí…?

-donde están Grimmjow y Nnoitra?

-oh… ellos… están adentro, gustas pasar?

Ella estaba siendo amable conmigo de nuevo… tal vez solo por ser cortes. Camine hasta ella y comprendió que la seguiría, una vez entramos a su apartamento Nnoitra estaba muy abrazado de esa peli verde mientras Grimmjow estaba mirándolos con recelo

-quieres un poco de té?

-no…-camine de nuevo hasta la puerta, dispuesto a irme pero ella me detuvo

-te vas?-pregunto poniéndose enfrente mío

-….-la moví un poco para poder salir, ella bajo la mirada… ¿qué no estaba enfadada?

-l-lo siento… lamento haberte hecho pasar por un mal rato… espero que te vaya bien, ten un lindo día-se quito y camino a la sala donde estaban los demás

Ven lo que digo? Ella causa sensaciones extrañas dentro de mi… cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada… la cogí de la muñeca y la estrelle contra mi abdomen con fuerza, mis brazos la rodearon al instante y le susurre en el oído…

-no puedo tener ningún día lindo si mi sol desaparece…-ella se sonrojo como tomate, obviamente ella era mi sol…

-huy, Ulquiorra nos salió también poeta-Grimmjow se empezó a reír

-cállate inepto-solté a la mujer y camine hasta la puerta para irme

Estaba algo atarantada… Ulquiorra me dejo en shock, Grimm-kun y Jiruga-kun tenían razón en lo que me dijeron…

_-el te necesita mucho_

Nel-chan me hizo señas de que fuera tras él y así lo hice.

-Ulquiorra!-grite, el se disponía a abrir la puerta para entrar a su automóvil

-mujer…

Corrí y lo abrace con toda la fuerza que en ese momento tenia…

-te amo Ulquiorra, te amo… te amo mucho!-no sé por qué pero comencé a llorar acurrucada en su pecho, el beso mi frente y me correspondió el abrazo

-yo…-el me miro a los ojos y sonrió muy poco, iba a articular una palabra pero…

-Inoue…?-escuche a Kurosaki-kun hablarme, volteamos rápidamente y el estaba a la mitad de la calle mirándonos molesto y algo sorprendido

-Ku…kurosaki-kun? Hola!-agite mi mano saludándolo, ante esta reacción mi amado oji verde me abrazo con más fuerza y miro molesto a mi amigo

-Inoue…-volvió a decir y camino hasta nosotros- maldito acosador…

-q-que pasa? Ustedes se conocen? Ulquiorra…-pregunte confundida

4~4~4~4

-….-ese desgraciado sabía muy bien quién era yo… y a lo que me dedicaba… si decía algo estúpido estaría arruinado…

-no te lo ha dicho?-dijo sarcástico-bien, que lo haga porque si no lo diré yo

-…-no sabía que decir… mi mente estaba en blanco

-nada?

-bien, de todas maneras lo ibas a saber Orihime…

-de que hablan? Me están asustando…-se alejo un poco de mi

Suspire y mire furioso a ese imbécil, por su culpa la mujer… mi mujer… se estaba asustando

-creo que este no es el momento más acertado para decírtelo

-entonces no lo harás? Hmp… cobarde… Inoue, este hombre te está mintiendo… tu padre-al escuchar "tu padre" ella se petrifico- lo ha enviado para…-no lo dejo terminar

-no sigas, no sigas!-grito y se tapo los oidos

-Orihime…-maldito zanahoria! Ella es muy delicada con ese tema y aun así el lo dice como si nada

-Inoue, tienes que saberlo!-la agarro de las manos tratando de que lo escuchara

-dije que este no era el momento para que ella lo supiera y menos por ti, un idiota ajeno al tema!-lo jale y lo derribe de una patada, ahí comenzó una pelea

Empecé a recordar el día en que él lo supo…

_Yo estaba sentado en una banca mirando a Orihime de lejos, ella estaba alegre jugando a la pelota con unos niños, cuando ese maldito metiche se sentó junto a mí._

_-disculpe, puede darme la hora?_

_Mire mi reloj de bolsillo._

_-son las 3:30 p.m_

_-gracias, está esperando a alguien?_

_-no, de hecho_

_-veo que mira mucho a esa chica, está interesado en ella?_

_-no realmente_

_-o es que Inoue-sama lo mando a vigilarla?_

_Voltee un poco sorprendido, como es que sabía de Inoue-sama?_

_-no sé de qué habla-me levante_

_-cuídate… acosador…_

Escuchaba a mi mujer gritar que nos detuviéramos, sin embargo yo tenía ganas de matarlo.

Kurosaki-kun y Ulquiorra estaban peleando, no podía pararlos. Como pude alerte a Grimm-kun y a Jiruga-kun para que salieran a ayudar, ellos los intentaron separar, ya estaban ensangrentados… Nel-chan me abrazo… y dijo que todo estaría bien…

-Inoue, ten cuidado de este tipo… tus padres saben ya tu localización, todo por él…

-maldito!-Ulquiorra se intentaba soltar de Grimm-kun

-ya cálmate estúpido, deja que esa basura se largue de una vez

-t-te acompañare Kurosaki-kun…-dije y corrí a su lado a ayudarlo a llegar a su casa

-O-orihime…-Ulquiorra me miro enfadado…

De camino a casa de Kurosaki-kun, el no dijo nada… si no hasta llegar a su casa, en la puerta me acorralo…

-te escuche que… a él le dijiste… "te amo"….

Me sonroje un poco y mire a los ojos a Kurosaki-kun

-yo…

-estás segura de lo que sientes por él?-Asentí con la cabeza y él le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared-tú no sabes bien quien es, ni qué tipo de persona es

-tal vez no lo sé muy bien, llevo poco de conocerlo pero él es una buena persona, lo sé, puedo entenderme con el…

-no, no lo entiendes

-pero… Kurosaki-kun… como es que tu si sabes quién es él?

-porque… el es un asesino a sangre fría, mandado por tus padres a vigilarte desde hace ya mucho tiempo

-eso… no puede ser…-me entraron unas ganas enormes de llorar… y él me abrazo

-tranquila… iba a decírtelo ese día que lo vi en la fiesta a la que nos invitaste, pero Rukia no se aparto de mi para nada y menos pude cuando ese hombre, padre del peli azul llego

Yo seguía llorando, hundida en tristeza y decepción… ¿cómo era posible que Ulquiorra fuera así?

-y quiero que sepas una cosa más…-me susurro al oído- Sora… tu hermano… esta… está vivo…

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y llore más fuerte. Cómo podría ser cierto eso? Yo lo vi morir… ese día, en el cual fui secuestrada…

_Me encontraba en la mansión de mis padres, atada en mi habitación junto con mi hermano Sora… nos tenían de rehenes, mis padres tenían cuentas pendientes con esa gente… cuentas que no querían pagar… _

_Yo lloraba, lloraba de miedo y angustia… Sora me decía que no lo hiciera, que todo estaría bien, que vendrían a rescatarnos… pero ese rescate nunca llego… por el teléfono del secuestrador escuche claramente a mi padre decir:_

_-no me importa lo que les suceda a esos mocosos, puedo tener mas_

_-ah sí?-dijo el hombre que tenía el teléfono- entonces que te parece si a tu "amada hija" le quito su inocencia…_

_Realmente en ese momento no entendía del todo, pero mi hermano Sora sí que lo entendió y vi que movió sus manos, de pronto, la soga que lo retenía se aflojo y se quedo quieto_

_Cuando ese hombre se acerco a mí, él salto y hubo un forcejeo, lo cual enfureció al hombre y lo comenzó a golpear. Yo estaba en shock… sentí mi respiración irse y solo pude gritar su nombre lo más fuerte que pude…_

_-maldita escuincla!-me apunto con el arma y escuche a varios hombres correr y gritar no sé qué cosas fuera de mi habitación- nos descubrieron, retirada!-los demás hombres intentaron salir por la ventana pero un helicóptero los detuvo-no me detendrán hasta que mi deuda con Inoue este saldada…-disparo, yo apreté mis ojos, sentí mi fin… cuando no sentí nada, abrí mis ojos y Sora estaba en el suelo agonizando _

_-O-orihime… -dijo y yo llore impactada por la escena_

_-maldita mocosa!-me pego en la cabeza con el arma y me desmalle…_

Recordar todo eso me dio dolor de estomago, me sentí mareada…

w! aquí ya se supo el pasado de Orihime, el fuerte trauma que tubo cuando niña… siento que exagere en eso pero ya lo tenía pensado desde cuando LOL espero les haya gustado este capítulo, déjenme comentarios para saber si les gusto 3


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Bueno, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo.

0~0~0~0

Regrese a mi casa después de esa platica que tuve con Kurosaki-kun… me sentía morir, pero a la vez muy feliz, Sora estaba vivo… eso me alegro… sin embargo me sentí traicionada por Ulquiorra, tenía que hablar con él lo más seriamente posible.

_-cuídate de él, Inoue… el te ha ocultado muchas cosas-fue lo último que me dijo Kurosaki-kun antes de entrar a su casa y ser recibido por Yuzu-chan_

Nel-chan me recibió muy preocupada. Jiruga-kun, Grimm-kun y Ulquiorra habían sido llamados por alguien misterioso pero sumamente importante. Esa persona les dio indicaciones para que fueran a verle urgentemente.

Ella comento que cuando se fueron iban bastante serios, cosa rara en su novio y Grimm-kun. Decidí esperar a poder verlo al otro día o tal vez hoy más tarde.

~4~4~4~4~

Fue un error mío dejar que ese estúpido siguiera hablando, lo bueno es que lo calle a golpes, sin embargo no se que le haya dicho a Orihime cuando lo acompaño hasta su casa. Estoy seguro que no se iba a aguantar las ganas para destruir todo lo que cuidadosamente yo había hecho… pero supongo que es lo mejor.

Mi padre me había llamado, me pidió que fuera a verlo de inmediato, un asunto urgente surgió. Los idiotas y yo nos fuimos rápidamente, hacerlo esperar no era una opción.

Cuando llegue a la gran mansión Cifer, me di cuenta que aun estaba lleno de sangre y mis heridas estaban abiertas. Le di la más mínima importancia y así entre, con Nnoitra y Grimmjow a mis costados. Llegamos a su oficina y él se giro con la silla y se recargo en el escritorio cruzando los dedos, eso solo lo hace cuando está molesto.

-Ulquiorra…

-aquí estoy padre-dije firmemente

-sabes por qué te he llamado?

-por un asunto importante

-así es, el cual consiste en la persona que se supone debías proteger. Estas relevado de tu cargo, es todo, ahora lárgate de mi vista.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué? -eso me enfureció y respondí sorpresivamente

-por qué? Acaso no lo sabes?-grito furioso y golpeo el escritorio-porque eres un estúpido! Y lo hago antes de que arruines tu carrera!

-no sé de que hablas-lo mire retándolo

-no creas que no sé lo que hay entre tú y esa chica

Esto me tomo por sorpresa, me enfureció aun más.

-quien te lo dijo?

-solo te diré que te alejes de esa mujer, por tu bien. Si esto llega a las manos de alguien más tu carrera como guarda espaldas estará acabada, tus esfuerzos por ser el más joven y mejor preparado de la elite se irán a la basura!

-me importa lo mas mínimo que me echen, puedo seguir estudiando otra cosa

-no te permitiré arruinar tu vida, mañana mismo comenzare los arreglos para mandarte a una academia en el extranjero!

-no me iré a ningún maldito lado, lo que es más, esa mujer será mía y nadie me la podrá quitar

-no seas estúpido Ulquiorra, en verdad arruinaras tu vida por una mujer?

-si arruinar tu vida es vivir siendo amado por la persona más importante para ti…-reí un poco-entonces así lo hare…

-eres un mocoso estúpido, no sabes lo que dices, solo tienes 20 años y tienes toda una vida por delante… además ella no es cualquier mujer, es la hija de Inoue, si se entera que te has enamorado de su hija levantara un acta en tu contra

-me importa poco lo que me suceda, yo siempre estaré con ella

-me decepcionas Ulquiorra, me decepcionas mucho… no puedo creer que haya tenido tantas esperanzas en un mal agradecido como tu… tanto trabajo me…-lo interrumpi

-por eso mi madre murió, porque te importo más tu trabajo que ella. La tristeza la mato

-silencio! No te permito que me hables de esa manera. Lárgate, no quiero verte de nuevo… pero cuando te des cuenta del error que has cometido, no intentes refugiarte conmigo

-ya lo sé, lo he sabido mi vida entera… contigo no se puede contar para nada

-Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!-lo escuche gritar, pero lo ignore

Salí azotando la puerta, estaba molesto… muy molesto. Grimmjow y Nnoitra no dijeron nada, estaban serios.

Nos fuimos hacia "Las Noches", nadie dijo nada durante el camino. Llegamos a nuestra habitación, me senté en la cama, me peine un poco el cabello y la llame.

-hola?-la escuche contestar

-….-no dije nada

-Ulquiorra? Eres tú?

-mujer… yo…-colgó

Qué demonios paso? Me acaba de colgar el teléfono…

-….-

0~0~0~0

Yo me encontraba ya en "Las noches", estaba asustada… quería hablar con Ulquiorra pero tenía miedo de saber sus razones.. ¿Qué tal si me volvía a mentir? No podía… y sabía perfectamente que al mirarlo a los ojos caería rendida ante el… es que enserio estoy enamorada de él… y sigo sin creer que de verdad me haya mentido.

De pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar, conteste pero no se escucho nada, pregunte si él era Ulquiorra… y cuando oí su voz colgué enseguida. Apague el teléfono para que no me llamara otra vez.

Cayo la noche… me bañe, me puse el camisón como de costumbre y me acosté a dormir.

-Hime-chan! Iré a un bar con Nnoi-chan, quieres venir?

-la verdad es que estoy muy cansada, no tengo ganas… gracias por invitarme

-es sábado, anda, vamos a divertirnos!

-no gracias Nel-chan, enserio

-bueno, pero no te quejes luego de que te quedas solita eee!

-claro, claro Nel-chan-le sonreí

Pasaron unas horas después de eso, estaba tranquilamente descansando cuando me despertó el sonido de la perilla de la puerta…mire el reloj y vi la hora…

-las 12:47… tal vez olvido su llave y esta tan ebria que no logra abrir…-reí un poco

Cuando me levante a abrir la puerta me lleve una sorpresa… no era Nel-chan… sino…

-Ulquiorra… q-que haces aquí…?-me cubrí con mis manos

-he renunciado a todo por ti… y tu como me pagas? Colgándome el maldito teléfono cuando iba a decirte algo importante…-se tambaleo un poco y me jalo del brazo

-U-ulquiorra me haces daño!-me intente soltar de su agarre

-mi padre tenía razón, no debería estar haciendo esto por ti…

-a-a que te refieres?

-a que fui relevado de mi cargo y encima mi padre me odia…-comenzó a llorar… nunca lo había visto borracho y mucho menos llorando

Me solté rápidamente de él y di unos pasos hacia atrás…

-y-yo… l-lo siento mucho…

-pero tu… tu… mujer, ahora recompensaras todo ese dolor que siento!

Me jalo de los brazos con fuerza y me azoto contra la pared, me dolió todo… apenas y me pude levantar de nuevo..

-Ulquiorra, cálmate! Estas ebrio! Y me estas lastimando!

Comenzó a besarme el cuello y a tocarme de más, yo solo gritaba pero como era fin de semana… nadie me escucho, hoy casi la escuela entera esta vacía. Hasta que hice lo único que podía hacer… lo abofeteé.

Asustada mire su reacción, creí que me estrangularía… pero eso no sucedió… el solo me miro con eso verdes ojos tristes… se incoó ante mí y me abrazo de las piernas… comenzó a llorar otra vez…

-perdóname Orihime…-creo que lo hice entrar en sí-perdóname…

Me agache con él y lo abrace

-tranquilo Ulquiorra… ya paso…

-yo te he mentido… acabo de portarme como un imbécil y aun así eres amable conmigo… deberías odiarme, no soy más que un idiota…

-no digas eso, yo solo hago lo que mis sentimientos me dicen…-lo bese en los labios dulcemente y él me abrazo…

-0-0-0-

Desde lo lejos, una despampanante rubia los miraba con rencor

-demonios, no sirvió de nada delatarlos…

Orihime y Ulquiorra caminaron hasta el dormitorio de hombres hasta llegar a la habitación de él.

-voy a ducharme.. Espérame un poco

-está bien…-dijo sentándose en la cama de este y jugando con sus pies…

0~0~0~0

Acompañe a Ulquiorra hasta su habitación y me senté en su cama esperando a que terminara de bañarse. Era realmente tarde, y la verdad no sé por qué yo estaba ahí con el… tal vez era que no quería dejarlo solo… era como un niño indefenso, con el corazón quebrantado… quería cuidar de él… solo yo podía hacerlo

Cuando salió, traía una toalla blanca amarrada en la cadera y otra más al rededor de su cuello con la que se estaba secando el cabello, dio unos cuantos pasos a su closet y saco un pijama verde.

Yo estaba nerviosa, se veía tan… irresistible… no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado a pesar de ser tan delgado. Lo seguía mirando caminar de aquí para allá, de pronto lo vi caminar cerca del escritorio cuando de repente su toalla se le atoro con la silla de este y se le cayó, cubrí mis ojos con mis manos enseguida y me sonroje hasta las orejas… el solo rió.

-que te da risa?-dije aun cubriendo mis ojos

-te da vergüenza..?-dijo en tono burlón

-sí y mucha!-reproche

-nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo o qué?

-en realidad… no… nunca!

No lo oí hablar, solo escuche algunos ruidos y destape mis ojos un poco, en ese momento sentí un par de brazos rodeándome por detrás.

-Orihime…

-d-dime…?-sentí que mi cabeza estallaría y sacaría humo

-yo…-se acerco lentamente a mi oído y susurro- yo te amo…

En ese momento no pude más… me desmaye…

4~4~4~4

Creo que me excedí diciéndole _aquello _pero yo tenía que decírselo, así nunca nadie podría evitar que se lo dijese como ese imbécil de Kurosaki Ichigo o mi padre. Nada ni nadie me la quitarían jamás, es mía y solo mía…

Me vestí rápidamente y me acosté junto a ella abrazándola, es tan hermosa… que no pude evitar besar sus labios mientras estaba en tal estado. De pronto ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, levemente correspondí su sonrisa.

-Orihime… -dije susurrando

-dime Ulquiorra…-me miro atenta

-quiero que me prometas una cosa…

-qué?

-quiero que… pase lo que pase, tu solo me creas a mi… que confíes en mi…

-no sé si pueda prometerte algo así….-miro a otro lado un poco deprimida, yo solo guarde silencio por unos momentos…

-te diré todo lo que quieras saber, solo pregúntalo…-me senté al pie de la cama

-y-yo… de hecho yo… quería s-saber…

-hmm?-voltee a verla

-Ku-kurosaki-kun me dijo que… Sora… Sora estaba vivo… es cierto eso..?

-lo es, de hecho

Su rostro se le ilumino de inmediato y sonrió enormemente… un par de lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas de repente

-que alegría!-se limpio- que feliz me siento… creí que había muerto…-siguió llorando

-no, no lo está…

0~0~0~0

Escuche golpeteos muy fuertes… me desperté y Ulquiorra estaba a mi lado, comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-buenos días-le sonreí

-buenos días-me abrazo con más fuerza. Los golpeteos en la puerta no cesaban así que decidí parame a abrir

-espera, yo abro-se levanto él y abrió

-pero qué demonios estuvieron haciendo ustedes!-grito y Ulquiorra le cerró la puerta en la cara

-ábreme! ábreme imbécil! Qué están haciendo! No que la habitación no es hotel!-gritaba Grimm-kun enojado

-con que por eso te quedaste Hime-mañosa-chan!-dijo Nel-chan riendo

-Ulquiorra ya es hombre? Mascotita-chan! Dame tu autógrafo!-dijo Jiruga-kun

Yo me sonroje de pies a cabeza… ya imagino que pensaron ellos…

-ignóralos mujer…-dijo mirándome mientras caminaba hacia mi

-si tú lo dices…-sonreí

Sé que aquí ya hubo más complicaciones pero de todas formas todo resulto bien al final, bueno, casi… jejeje

Me tomare un receso con eso de los problemas para hacer que la relación de ellos florezca más bellamente *0*! Gracias por leer, en especial a Yagami Vongola, a Emo Romantica 03 y a Sakura Rose Cifer w! y a quienes me dejan también reviews y si se me fue un nombre por ahí lo siento mucho D=! Pero gracias a ustedes que me motivan a que quiera seguir escribiéndolo 3!

_**UlquiHime 4ever3!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Después de mucho demorarme, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo n_n

Disfrútenlo~

….

Desde esa noche, en la que estuve con Ulquiorra, no he podido sacarme de la cabeza a mi hermano. Esta vivo, estoy tan feliz….

-quiero verlo…-susurre

-a quien?-pregunto Ulquiorra mientras caminábamos juntos por el pasillo directo a clases

-a mi hermano…

-hmm…-siguió caminando

"_que le pasara?"-_pensé y me detuve en mi salón

…_._

Las clases habían terminado, eran las 5 de la tarde y era hora de ir a Teatro con Nel-chan. No se para que seguía yendo si el encargado, Aporro-san-también enfermero de la escuela- nunca nos escogía para las obras y terminábamos recreando el escenario.

-no te desanimes Hime-chan, ya verás que algún día nos escogerá

-sí, sí-reí un poco

- será el día en que se dé cuenta de que es un chico-murmuro riendo mientras abríamos la puerta del lugar

-llegan tarde-nos miro molesto Aporro-san- por cierto Nel, que decías de mi?

-n-nada! Nada Szay-chan!

-bien, entonces…-lo interrumpió

-nos estabas esperando? Lo digo porque nos regañas por llegar tarde-pregunto Nel-chan

-de hecho, chicas, es porque habrá una nueva obra pero esta debe ser muy perfecta y necesito una voz femenina esplendida, hermosa, bella, colosal… y por eso harán la prueba de voz

-prueba de voz?-pregunte confundida

-sí, como ustedes siempre se duermen en los asientos de la sala y no ponen atención… son las que faltan en participar

-pero, de que tratara la obra?- Pregunté

-síganme chicas-dijo haciendo la seña de que lo siguiéramos

Llegamos hasta su cubículo y el saco unos guiones para luego dárnoslos

-léanlos y ensayen un poco, les doy 30 minutos

La obra se llama "Romeo and Cinderella". Es un musical protagonizado por dos adolecentes que no pueden estar juntos y escapan de casa, es sin duda muy linda la letra y algo atrevida, espero poder ser la chica!

….

-listas? Nel, eres la primera…

-hai!-salió corriendo al escenario y comenzó

En mi opinión no le salía nada mal, coordinaba algunos movimientos muy bien y su voz sonaba linda. Cuando Nel-chan termino, Aporro-san me hizo un gesto para subir al escenario y comencé a cantar…

….

-diga?-respondieron del otro lado del teléfono

-Inoue Sora-sama?

-si? Quien habla?

-habla Cifer Ulquiorra, necesito hablar con usted

-dígame, que sucede?

-es sobre Inoue Orihime-sama

-q-que? Donde esta ella? Se encuentra bien?

-sí, lo esta

-entonces?

-ella desea verlo

-cuando!-respondió exaltado

-es lo que iba a preguntarle, cuando puede usted?

-el día que quiera! Solo avíseme

-está bien, yo le diré cuando la lleve

-muchas gracias Cifer-san, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. Esto… una cosa más…

-que sucede?

-ella, sabe lo que es usted..?

-se lo aclarare en cuanto nos veamos

-está bien, hasta luego entonces

-hasta luego

….

-bien señoritas y señoritos-dijo Aporro-kun- tengo a la chica que protagonizara el musical

-espero ser yo-rió Nel-chan nerviosa

-que gane la mejor-sonreí

-se trata de….-la tensión entre todas las chicas presentes se acumulo como si de un concurso de belleza se tratase y volteamos a vernos- es… Inoue Orihime!

-eeeehhh!-grite sorprendida

-felicidades Hime-chan!

-waaaa!-Salí corriendo del lugar por los nervios

….

Szayel se quedo con cara de "y a esta que le pasa?" alzando una ceja extrañado

-dale esto a Orihime cuando deje de gritar y correr por toda la escuela-el peli rosa le dio un cuaderno engargolado a la peli verde que salía en busca de su amiga-bueno chicos, ahora comienzan las pruebas del chico protagonista

…

-no puede ser, no lo creo…-respire profundo mientras me detenía donde mis pies se habían parado- estoy contenta, pero muy nerviosa también…-suspire

-O-Orihime…-escuche que alguien me llamo y voltee

-Ulquiorra?-lo vi mirándome penetrantemente, el estaba en pleno entrenamiento de natación y todos sus compañeros me miraron

-princesita, que haces aquí? Vienes a ver a Ulqui semi desnudo?-se carcajeo Grimm-kun al ver que me sonroje hasta las orejas

-y-yo… y-yo no…-comencé a jugar con mis dedos

-huuu! El emo seriecillo tiene novia de nuevo!-gritaron sus compañeros

-tienes buenos gustos-dijo uno

-quiero una novia así!-grito otro

Ulquiorra salió del agua y me abrazo, empapándome un poco.

-ella me pertenece, ni se ocupen en mirarla-dijo fríamente y luego me beso.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, yo me estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

-qué más da si tiene otra novia, no es nada del otro mundo-esa rubia que había "conocido" el primer día me miraba de una manera extraña

-no seas celosa Harribel, no vez que son muy lindos juntos?-Grimm-kun sonrió como intentando molestarla y la abrazo de lado

-tienes menos de un segundo para soltarme si no quieres salir herido-dijo mirándolo enojada

-como te ha ido hoy?-pregunto Ulquiorra tomando mi rostro para hacer que lo mirara, ignorando como Harribel-san golpeaba a Grimm-kun

-b-bien, esto… seré la protagonista en la nueva obra musical que presentara el club de teatro-lo mire sonrojada

-suena bien-beso mi frente- que tengas suerte

-g-gracias….

-Ulquiorra, deja de ligar y ven a entrenar!-grito un hombre maduro en bañador que llevaba un silbato, seguramente el entrenador

-ya voy Stark-sensei, nos vemos linda-corrió y dio un salto a la alberca

Me fui rápidamente de ahi

….

-bien Orihime, comienza-dijo Aporro-san mirándome

-ok, aquí voy…-respire hondo y la música empezó a sonar:

Watashi no koi wo higeki no Juliet ni shinaide

Koko kara tsuredashite...

Sonna kibun yo

(Traducción: No permitas que este amor

Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta

Ayúdame a escaparme

De este sentimiento...)

….

Hoy no tenia practica de natación, así que decidí darme una vuelta por el club de teatro y ver qué tal le estaba yendo a mi mujer en su obra, dijo que sería la protagonista, no?

Cuando llegue ahí, la escuche cantar…

Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni

Suki ni nattetano wa watashi desho

Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai

(No me atrevo a morder...

No puedo lastimar...

Es que te amo tanto y no lo puedo evitar

Aún así mi papá no quiere permitirnos vernos...)

Watashi no tameto sashidasute ni

Nigitteru sore wa kubi wa desho

Tsuredashite yo watashi no Romeo

Shikarareru hodo tookue

(Cuando sóla me quedé...

En ti me apoyé...

tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo confiar

Ven aquí, Romeo,

a rescatarme de este horror

En que ellos me tienen...)

Seguía cantando, sonaba animada, como un ángel… esa canción se me hizo un poco familiar, pero no le tome mucha importancia. Me recargue en la puerta escuchándola ensayar una y otra vez, hasta que…

-bien, chicos, hora del ensayo actuando por favor-dijo aplaudiendo Szayel y mire de reojo el interior

-demos lo mejor de nosotros que mañana es el gran día-sonrió un rubio, cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero es admirador de Nnoitra, y que estaba tomando la mano de MI mujer, ella se sonrojo y asintió, maldición!

De pronto, comenzó a sonar música y ellos se movieron de aquí para allá muy acaramelados, entonces ese tipo se coloco sobre MI mujer e hizo como si la besara…

No sé como sucedió pero cuando quise darme cuenta, tenia al tipo asustado, con un ojo morado e incado abrazando a Szayel quien me gritaba no se qué tanto.

-no me golpee mas Ulquiorra-sama!-decia el chico

-l-lo siento Aporro-san, no volverá a suceder-dijo mi mujer poniendo una mano en el hombro de ese peli rosado, el cual, estaba llorando en posición fetal

-mi obra esta arruinada… mañana es el gran día y ningún maquillaje podrá tapar ese ojo de mi gran estrella!-se chupo el dedo pulgar-todos pueden irse…

-espera-dije agachándome- yo hare el papel del hombre

El se levanto rápidamente y tomo mis manos

-es lo menos que puedes hacer para arreglar el daño-dijo pensativo-pero acepto, Orihime, explícale a Ulquiorra el celoso lo que tiene que hacer

Ella me miro sonrojada y me entrego un cuaderno engargolado

-que es esto?

-es el guion-respondió sonriendo

Lo leí rápidamente

-ya, comenzamos?

-t-tan rápido?-pregunto sorprendida

…

Bien, la canción de la obra es una canción de vocaloid (amo vocaloid *-*!) pueden buscar la canción por you tube, pero búsquenla como Romeo and Cinderella versión de Rin y Len Kagamine en video ese donde salen todas las escenas, algo así harán Orihime y Ulquiorra.

Espero que les haya gustado n.n y muchas gracias por leer~


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-ya, comenzamos?

-t-tan rápido?-pregunto sorprendida

-si-le extendí la mano y ella la tomo, subimos al escenario siendo observados por Szayel

-comiencen- aplaudió

Ella comenzó a cantar mientras yo seguía al pie de la letra lo que debía hacer, creo que mi presencia le afecto pues no dejaba de equivocarse

-no, no, no!-gritaba Szayel una y otra vez- se supone que caminas al "balcón" y haces como si tomaras seguridad y te lanzas hacia los brazos de Ulquiorra, mas no caminas de aquí para alla y te tropiezas al lanzarte

-lo… lo siento…-decía ella

-seguro lo arruinara Szayel, es una tonta, debiste haberme escogido a mi-dijo una chica de dos coletas sentada en una de las butacas junto con una rubia de cabello corto

-Loly, tu actúas muy bien pero cantas como un gato maullándole a la luna-dijo Szayel en tono aburrido

-pero mirala! Ella no sabe hacer nada, yo lo haría mejor-dijo ofendida

-sí, yo haría el papel de "romeo" mejor, ese tipo parece que va a romperse de lo delgado que es

-yo quiero un chico de verdad y Menoly tú no eres un chico-dijo el peli rosado con el mismo tono

-mira quien lo dice-respondió entre dientes

A el pareció afectarle su comentario y las corrió

-una vez más la escena final Orihime, pero esta vez trata de no tropezar

-e-está bien-respondió y camino hacia el "balcón", "tomo valor" y salto

Rápidamente la "atrape" y salimos de escena

-muy bien, muy bien!-lloro de felicidad-me quedare aquí para que ensayen hasta caer rendidos

-caer rendidos?-pregunte

….

Al parecer lo dijo literalmente hablando pues nos tuvo ahí hasta las 9:30 pm, pero lo disfrute, mi único trabajo era "acosarla" y cárgala cuando se lanzara.

-bueno chicos, los veo mañana, estén listos y que no les pase nada para la obra de mañana porque si no….-nos miro sombrío- yo mismo me encargare de matarlos….-sonrió- rómpanse una pierna~ pero más les vale que no e.e-se fue

-vaya, estoy cansada…-se recargo en mi hombro mientras caminábamos a su habitación

-yo no-respondí y la abrace

-no sé si este lista para mañana-dijo sonrojada

-ensayemos mas si te apetece, por mi no hay problema

-n-no! Seguro q lo haremos bien, ensayamos suficiente hoy!-me miro roja como tomate

-vamos, no me dirás que te da vergüenza-la acorrale contra la pared y acaricié su larga cabellera naranja

-yo…-me miro intensamente

-siento interrumpir tu acoso pero te llamaron Ulquiorra, dejaste tu móvil en el cuarto-dijo Nnoitra sonriendo perverso

Me aleje de mi mujer y tome el móvil cuando extendió su mano, vi el contacto y camine marcando rápidamente.

-Que sucede?- me contestaron

-tengo que hablar con usted en persona-colgó

….

Mi día paso normal, avise a Kuchiki-san, a Tatsuki-chan, a Rangiku-san, a Ishida-kun y a Sado-kun que hoy tendría mi obra y todos iban a venir, solo… no invite a Kurosaki-kun, para evitar peleas futuras de parte de Ulquiorra y él.

Me estaba preparando para el gran momento, Ulquiorra no aparecía y comenzaba a preocuparme…

-están listos?-preguntó Szayel desde afuera del "camerino"

-etto… Ulquiorra no ha llegado

-me temo que si no llega, no podremos efectuar la obra… y si eso sucede… ambos despertaran con los órganos destrozados ewe -dijo sombrío

Trague saliva y le marque… pero me mando a buzón

-_solo espero que llegue a tiempo_-pensé

….

-sal ahora Orihime!-grito Szayel

-_dios, que nervios…_-Salí al escenario- _aun no llega Ulquiorra… que hago?_

El telon se abrió y la música comenzó…

Watashi no koi wo

(No permitas que este amor)

higeki no Juliet ni shinaide –Ulquiorra aparesio derrepente y canto conmigo ó.o

(Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta)

Koko kara tsuredashite...

Sonna kibun yo

(Ayúdame a escaparme

De este sentimiento...)

Comenzamos a actuar, lo hacíamos tan bien… lo notaba un poco extraño, parecía que algo le dolía, al momento que se monto sobre mi pude ver que tenía una herida en el hombro… quise preguntarle pero no podía dejar de cantar, al finalizar la obra…

-esto… Ulquio…

-waaa Orihime, estuviste fantástica! -Rangiku-san me abrazo fuerte- Te traje algo…-se rebusco y no encontró nada

-ahh…-Toushiro-kun, quien vino con Rangiku-san, le dio un ramo de flores- aquí están, lo dejaste en el asiento

-oh! Gracias cariño!-beso su mejilla y me entrego el ramo- toma!

-son preciosas- sonreí mientras buscaba a mi novio con la mirada ya que lo había perdido de vista

-lo hiciste muy bien Orihime- Tatsuki-chan también me abrazo y todos mis invitados me comenzaron a adular

Comencé a desesperarme… Ulquiorra estuvo muy raro y en todo el día no lo había visto, hasta ahora y ya se me había perdido de vista…

De pronto, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, lo saque de mi chaqueta y vi: - "1 mensaje de Ulquiorra". Rápidamente lo abri y decía:

-Te veo en la alberca de natación, ven rápido.

Mire nerviosa a mis amigos y les dije que debía ir al sanitario, después de eso, Salí corriendo hacia el lugar predestinado.

Cuando llegue por fin, lo vi, estaba allí parado.. de espaldas viendo su celular..

-qué sucede Ulquiorra?-el volteo y me miro

-quiero que veas algo…-respondió fríamente

-hola Orihime…

Me quede tiesa… era… era…

-Sora…?-volteé con lagrimas en mis ojos

-así es hermanita, cuanto has crecido…

-hermano!-corrí a sus brazos sin poder parar mi llanto

-sí, Orihime… -el también comenzó a llorar- te he extrañado mucho…

-yo también, hermano!-me abrazo con fuerza

-gracias Cifer-san, en verdad muchas gracias

-es un placer, Inoue Sora-sama…

-Sora, tengo algo que decirte..-tome valor, no creí que me dijera algo malo pero aun así me espere lo peor

-dime hermanita?- me miro contento

-yo… Ulquiorra… es mi novio –lo mire a los ojos, el se sorprendió por un momento y luego sonrió

-ya lo sé - Me asombre bastante, no me lo esperaba…- el me lo conto cuando nos vimos hace un rato, también vi tu obra… lo hicieron muy bien!

-n-no estás molesto?

-por qué habría de estarlo?

-pues… n-no sé

-para nada, me da gusto que estés con un muchacho como el… pero bueno, siento no poder quedarme más tiempo… mi avión sale en una hora y aun no estoy listo

-te vas tan pronto hermano?

-viaje de negocios… lo siento, pero, Cifer-san va a cuidarte, yo confió en el

…

Sora-sama se fue, Orihime y yo fuimos con sus extraños amigos y derrepente me vi involucrado en una fiesta alocada con chicas ebrias y eso no era todo.. Mi mujer estaba igual…

-Ulqui… déjame quitar el suéter, hace caloooor….!

-no Orihime, y ni siquiera traes suéter ._.

-por favooor cariñooo! –me abrazo descaradamente

-como demonios sucedió esto? Dx

...

Al fin subo este capi –llora de emoción- espero lo disfruten como yo escribiéndolo~

De verdad, de verdad siento mucho, muchoooo haber demorado muchísimo, pero la escuela me absorbía y luego me quede sin inter y casi muero xD

Espero actualizar seguido, ya casi llega a su final –llora porque tiene 2 finales distintos hahaha-

Muchas gracias por leer, los quiero n_n!


End file.
